


Пять сигарет и один крик

by Hardened_Sinner



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hardened_Sinner/pseuds/Hardened_Sinner
Summary: Что будет, если даже у Грегори Лестрейда закончится терпение в отношении Шерлока Холмса?





	Пять сигарет и один крик

**Author's Note:**

> Хочу, чтобы дело происходило во втором сезоне. Падение, Мэри и все интриги последних серий - всё это ещё впереди

Идеальный выходной, по мнению Майкрофта Холмса, должен иметь три главные составляющие: хороший кофе, классическую музыку и, что особенно важно, спокойствие. Последнее время работы было довольно много, и обычный выходной стал настоящим спасением. Майкрофт облачился в свой любимый халат и вышел из ванной. На кухне он лениво потянулся и стал заваривать кофе. В голове играли незамысловатые мелодии Вивальди, и от этого становилось легче. Мужчина бросил взгляд в окно, но там не было ничего интересного, только равнодушный февральский туман. Майкрофт вынул из духовки круассаны и приступил к завтраку. Было так легко наслаждаться запахом выпечки, вдыхать аромат кофе и мысленно скользить за мелодией. Майкрофт с удовольствием предвкушал, как сядет в гостиной в своё любимое кресло, возьмёт что-нибудь почитать и будет наслаждаться покоем. Впитывать тишину и спокойствие. Но этим мечтам было суждено рассыпаться в прах. Зазвонил телефон. Звонить могли только два человека, и, если честно, мужчине не хотелось говорить ни с одним из них. Посмотрев на экран телефона, он глубоко вздохнул:  
\- Да, мама, доброе утро! Что-то случилось?  
Телефон ответил отрицательно, и Майкрофт понял, что вновь вступает на поле боя. Он ответил на все интересующие женщину вопросы, изобразил примерного сына, но знал, к чему всё это шло. Разговор с матерью напоминал мужчине борьбу с противником, в распоряжении которого была только одна вещь. И, будь он проклят, если это не крупнокалиберное артиллерийское орудие. Готовься, целься, пли!  
\- Майкрофт, ты еще не нашел себе кого-нибудь?  
На самом деле, вопрос звучал так: "Майки, когда ты уже найдешь себе кого-то, чтобы мы перестали волноваться, и я в особенности". В 25 лет мужчина говорил, что еще рано. В 30, что занят карьерой. В 35, что это глупый вопрос. После 40 Майкрофт стал думать, что имеет полное право игнорировать подобные вопросы. Он искренне считал родителей людьми неглупыми, но подобное упорство со стороны матери не вызывало ничего, кроме недоумения и раздражения. Все свои мирные ресурсы в этой борьбе он давно исчерпал.

Вопрос одиночества никогда в особенности не волновал его. В юности у него было несколько любовников, но затем он понял, что в этом нет ничего особенного. В 20 лет кажется, что у тебя есть все время мира, чтобы найти себе пару, и что заводить отношения каждый новый раз не больнее, чем в предыдущий. Но жизнь быстро разрушила это заблуждение. Работа тоже едва ли способствовала тому, чтобы матушка перестала поднимать тему его личной жизни каждый раз, когда звонила. Иногда, взирая на политиков, их фальшивых жен и бессчетных любовниц, которых отлично можно было использовать в качестве рычага давления, Майкрофт не сомневался, что сделал правильный выбор. Некое чувство, похожее на одиночество, он испытывал только когда Антея уходила на пару дней в отпуск. Годы работы неизбежно сблизили их, но её отсутствие скорее походило на то, как если бы он лишился ноги или руки. Майкрофт изгнал из головы вереницу тоскливых мыслей и продолжил молчать, не испытывая раскаяния или неловкости. Он был королем пауз.  
\- Ладно, Майкрофт. Я просто волнуюсь за тебя. Береги себя. До свидания!  
\- До свидания, мама!  
Мужчина чувствовал, что снова проиграл. В тысячный раз. Он мог сколько угодно выигрывать в политических играх, но тут был бессилен. Через пару недель она снова позвонит и снова задаст этот глупый вопрос. Он висел между ними каждый раз, когда они встречались, и Майкрофт не мог не ощущать его присутствия. Возраст, социальный статус, продолжительное добровольное одиночество – ничто для не играло роли для его матери. Мужчина с отвращением допил остывший кофе и кинул еще один тоскливый взгляд в окно. Туман ответил неизменным равнодушием. Голову снова заполнили мысли о собственной жизни. Иногда система давала сбой, и вопрос матери заставлял его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Сколько лет еще должно пройти, чтобы она перестала сочувствующе смотреть на него?! Ведь даже Шерлок нашел себе друга. Уотсон был далек от идеала, но всё же непостижимым образом смог вписаться в жизнь детектива. Из размышлений Майкрофта вырвал еще один телефонный звонок. Из горла вырвался страдальческий стон.  
\- Доброе утро, Шерлок! У меня сегодня выходной. Твои дела не могут подождать всего один день?  
\- Здравствуй, Майкрофт. Не думаешь ли ты, что я сам в восторге от перспективы звонить тебе?  
Майкрофт закатил глаза. Конечно, он знал, что Шерлок будет звонить только в случае крайней нужды, только если даже Уотсон и миссис Хадсон не могут ему помочь. Но ему решительно не хотелось верить, что выходной будет испорчен.  
\- Слушаю тебя, Шерлок  
\- Я согласен взять то дело об утечке информации.  
\- Что ты хочешь взамен?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты заставил инспектора Лестрейда снова работать со мной.  
Брови Майкрофта взметнулись к линии роста волос. Шерлок успешно работал с инспектором несколько лет, и существовала только одна причина, по которой даже его огромное терпение могло кончиться.  
\- Давай, говори, какое из оскорблений оказалось последним. Чем ты его оскорбил?  
\- Я не делал этого!  
\- Шерлок, не будь глупым. И да, тебе придётся поехать к родителям в этом году.  
На лице Майкрофта возникла хищная улыбка.  
\- Да, знаю. Я сказал правду, и я не виноват, что она не понравилась инспектору. Он взбесился на меня ни за что!  
\- Возможно, для него это было совсем не так. Рассказывай.  
Мужчине ужасно не хотелось влезать в мелкие делишки брата. Но уж больно велик был соблазн послать Шерлока вместо себя в родительский дом и насладиться тишиной, пока он там отдувается сразу за двоих, провести несколько дней в блаженном спокойствии. Майкрофт внимательно выслушал рассказ детектива. Он понимал, что спрашивать, почему Шерлок не хочет просто извиниться, лишено какого-либо смысла.  
\- Поэтому он уже неделю не пускает меня на место преступления!  
\- Разве инспектор не должен был отойти через пару дней? Ты что-то недоговариваешь, Шерлок. И что с твоими клиентами с сайта? Супружеские измены прельщают тебя меньше, чем тривиальные убийства и ограбления? Господи, братец, неужели тебе настолько скучно!  
Ответом было длительное молчание.  
\- Ладно, Шерлок, я попрошу Антею заняться этим. Но не сегодня.  
\- Сегодня!  
\- Нет, не сегодня. У меня нет желания тратить свой выходной на твои прихоти.  
\- Я скажу матери, чтобы она отстала от тебя с вопросами о личной жизни.  
Майкрофт колебался.  
\- Она отстанет на полгода. Я попрошу её. Ты же знаешь, она сделает все, что я попрошу.  
Мужчина обреченно вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
\- Я могу выделить на это несколько часов.  
Майкрофт мысленно представил недовольное лицо брата. Тот бросил трубку, словно в его кудрявую не приходила мысль, что нужно поблагодарить одного из самых влиятельных людей в стране за то, что он согласился уладить его дела с рядовым детективом-инспектором. Майкрофт был очень недоволен, но решил, что это отличная возможность заиметь нового союзника в борьбе с братом, а это никогда не было лишним. К тому же, ему было интересно поближе посмотреть, что же за человек способен терпеть Шерлока так долго. Он направился в кабинет. Необходимо было освежить память и снова прочесть досье детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрейда. Мужчина углубился в чтение и размышления, пока не осознал, что время незаметно подкралось к обеду. Отлично, что-то, а время работало на него. Он набрал номер Антеи.

Неделю назад

Уотсон сидел за столиком и неторопливо потягивал своё пиво, когда Лестрейд ворвался в паб, как ураган. Один взгляд на его лицо сказал Уотсону, что не нужно обладать дедукцией, чтобы понять, насколько тот зол. Инспектор плюхнулся на высокий стул напротив и вывалил руки на стол. Джон кинул выразительный взгляд на его кулаки и жестом попросил Лестрейда подождать. Никаких приветствий, никаких «Джон, я так рад тебя видеть, как твоя сумасшедшая 60-летняя пациентка, которая пытается всучить тебе свой номер уже неделю, как ты себя чувствуешь». Не то что бы Уотсон не привык к подобному за месяцы жизни с Шерлоком, но всё же. Он попытался подавить в себе досаду, подошел к бару и взял то, перед чем Лестрейд определенно не мог устоять. Он поставил стакан перед инспектором, уселся назад на стул и кинул пробный шар:  
\- Привет, Грег!  
Интонация получилась скорее вопросительной.  
\- Здравствуй, Джон. Прости, пожалуйста. У меня сегодня был отличный день, как видишь.  
Лестрейд сделал пару больших глотков и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Нет, правда, прости, Джон. Теперь я весь внимание. Мне срочно нужно отвлечься. Как там мисс Гилмор?  
Джон натянуто улыбнулся и выдавил, что нормально. Он так надеялся спастись от Шерлока, который в последнее время как с цепи сорвался, посидеть в пабе за пивом с Грегом. Последнего всегда окружала какая-то атмосфера теплоты. На встречах с Уотсоном он старался много не говорить о работе, еще старательнее они пытались избегать темы консультирующего детектива. Сначала им было сложно найти точки соприкосновения, но, в конечном счете, они стали приятелями. Весело было болтать с кем-то, кто не закатывал глаза и не говорил о том, как же тупо читать художественную литературу, а уж тем более смотреть сериал или телек. Но сегодня что-то явно пошло не так. Уотсон переживал за Грега, но всё же было ужасно неохота спрашивать, что же случилось, ведь наверняка это относилось к работе. Да и может инспектор и вовсе не хотел говорить об этом. Джон попытался завести разговор о спорте, но невозможно было смотреть на выражение лица инспектора, он был ужасно рассеян.  
\- Грег, ты знаешь, что я хорошо к тебе отношусь, но, может, перенесем встречу или ты расскажешь мне, что произошло? Ты явно не здесь сегодня.  
Грег поднял мрачный взгляд на Джона.  
\- Знаешь, Джон. Прости меня. Я искренне надеялся отвлечься, но не могу. Я всегда, слышишь меня, всегда старался относиться к Шерлоку нормально, даже когда он говорил, что моя жена мне изменяет. Даже когда он вел себя как высокомерный мешок с дерьмом. Даже когда он пытался сорвать пресс-конференцию.  
Джон мысленно вздохнул. Ему нестерпимо хотелось потереть лицо руками, а потом закрыть уши. Он не хотел знать, что еще там натворил его сосед. Или что сказал. Или чем обидел его приятеля. Сразу после знакомства Джон ходил и кивал головой, как китайский болванчик, доказывая, что он вместе с Шерлоком, и он врач. Потом дежурной стала фраза «Я не гей. У нас ничего нет». Миссис Хадсон в первые несколько месяцев так вообще делала столько намёков, что если бы за каждый давали по фунту, Уотсон давно бы выкупил квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, не меньше. Теперь же Джон чувствовал себя носильщиком. Потрепанным тупым носильщиком с огромной тележкой, на которую люди кидали и кидали эмоциональный багаж, причиной которого был Шерлок. Даже Грег решил присоединиться. А ведь была еще работа, и там тоже было непросто. От мыслей и жалости к себе Джона отвлекло деликатное покашливание инспектора.  
\- Посиди немного, теперь моя очередь угощать.  
Мужчина двинулся к бару, а Уотсон перехватил пару заинтересованных женских взглядов ему в спину. Он несколько завидовал тому, как смотрели на мужчину дамочки, одна из которых была вполне даже ничего. Конечно, привлекательный подтянутый полицейский не мог не привлекать внимание даже в таком ужасном настроении. Когда же Грег был в отличном расположении духа, он мог быть крайне обаятельным. Джон никогда не пользовался особым успехом у женщин, а уж с появлением Шерлока завести подружку было практически невозможно. Уотсон усмехнулся и вспомнил, что как-то раз после школы ходил с перекидным рекламным щитом в качестве подработки. Даже если бы сейчас у него был такой щит, на котором было бы огромными буквами написано "Я НЕ ГЕЙ! Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЖЕНЩИН И ХОЧУ ОТНОШЕНИЙ!", это вряд ли помогло бы улучшить положение дел.

Грег бахнул два стакана перед мужчиной и стал рассказывать. Оказалось, что сегодня, пока Джон был в больнице, Шерлоку снова стало скучно, и он "приперся на место преступления". Джон машинально отметил, что то, что Лестрейд использует слово «припёрся», уже не сулило ничего хорошего. И вообще, всё это было странно, потому что обычно инспектор просто пропускал все, что говорил детектив по поводу него или команды, мимо ушей и старался сосредоточиться на важной информации. После этот «хрен» стал ныть про скуку. Что женщину убил её любовник, и это «так тривиально, никакого воображения! Скучно!». Последовала ответная реплика Донован, что «фрика сюда и не звали, никто не должен его развлекать, и что тут вообще и не должно быть ничего интересного». Это и предрешило судьбу бедных полицейских.  
\- Нет, понимаешь, за эти годы всякое бывало, но…  
Уотсон непонимающе посмотрел на Лестрейда.  
\- Что он? Выдал твой большой секрет? – Джон выразительно показал глазами на стакан Лестрейда, намекая на его тайную страсть, и пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Грег вцепился в край стола так, что побелели костяшки, и Джон понял, что попал. Попал во всех смыслах. Он глубоко вздохнул и закатил глаза. На лице появилось страдальческое выражение, которое он пытался прогнать весь вечер.  
\- Сначала он заявил о том, что Салли, в конце концов, поняла, что Андерсон не вариант, и они расстались, а потом…  
Джон слегка наклонился к мужчине и потрепал его по плечу в знак поддержки. "Режим старый добрый Джон включен" - подумалось ему с отвращением.  
\- А потом… Потом Шерлок во всеуслышание объявил, что наконец-то я признал свою бисексуальность и назначил свидание мужчине, знаешь, в духе того, что против природы бесполезно бороться. Я могу представить, что всю неделю весь отдел будет судачить только на эту тему. Все это слышали, Джон, все! Все знают, что после 15 лет брака инспектор решил попробовать что-то новенькое, что-то пикантное, стал играть за другую команду! Это ж можно бесконечно обсуждать! Знаешь, Джон, я не думаю, что мой отдел – сплошные гомофобы и сплетники, но я не желаю, чтобы всё, что интересовало моих коллег,- это моя грёбаная личная жизнь! – на этих словах Лестрейд перестал себя сдерживать и треснул по столу.  
Джон подумал, что с этим треском на его тележку шлёпнулся ещё один, тяжеленный на этот раз, чемодан. Бесполезно было даже допускать мысль, что Шерлок мог бы и не говорить этого, особенно с учетом его поведения в последнее время.  
\- Я не для того прошел этот гребаный развод, чтобы какой-то хлыщ рассуждал о моей природе!  
Уотсон полностью разделял негодование Грега по поводу вторжения в личную жизнь, особенно перед коллегами, но все же не знал, что сказать.  
\- Шерлоку чертовски повезло, что я ему не врезал прямо там!  
На несколько минут возникла пауза, и инспектор щедро хлебнул из своего стакана.  
\- Спасибо, что выслушал, Джон, и прости меня еще раз. Иногда он меня бесит просто нестерпимо! Я просто устал и, возможно, погорячился, но все же…  
Грег протер глаза. Вспышка злости схлынула, и весь облик мужчины выражал усталость. Уотсон запоздало подумал, что все-таки сочувствует инспектору. После развода он выглядел постаревшим на десяток лет, и, насколько мог судить Джон, довольно активно пил. Наверное, после такого непросто заводить отношения. Хотя откуда доктору об этом знать, сосед по квартире не давал ему даже шанса на интрижку, что уж говорить про длительный роман.  
\- Да ладно, Грег. Все нормально.  
Лестрейд кивнул, хотя явственно видел на лице Джона, что тот врет, и просто хочет поддержать его.  
\- Прости, Джон, давай еще по пиву?  
\- Угу.  
Грег поставил стаканы на стол.  
\- Знаешь, Джон...  
\- Да?  
\- Спасибо тебе большое! Мне стало немного легче. По крайней мере, я знаю, что ты точно не выдашь мой секрет.  
Лестрейд подмигнул и выразительно поднял брови. Уотсон запоздало улыбнулся и стрельнул глазками на стакан инспектора. Тот засмеялся в ответ.  
\- В противном случае тебе придется под страхом ареста позвонить старухе Гилмор, или я наконец-то стану плохим копом.  
\- По рукам.  
Веселый смех разрядил обстановку, и мужчины вернулись к обсуждению спорта.


End file.
